


Hurt

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Animal Death, Attempted Non-Con is NOT Between the Ships, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark fic, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of/Insinuations of Child Sexual Abuse, Murder, Polyamory, Sean Has Powers, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Daniel screamed after the gunshot. Sean didn’t. He just...felt.Fear. Rage. Sadness.Sean has powers. They are very destructive.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> There is attempted non-con in this fic. If you want to skip the more explicit details of it, keep an eye out for the ***. The section with *** before and after is where it happens.

Daniel screamed after the gunshot. Sean didn’t. He just...felt.

Fear. Rage. Sadness.

He blacked out briefly and when he came to, there was nothing but death. The cop’s car was smashed to pieces, the front of their house completely caved in, the cop was dead with a broken neck, and his father laid in a pool of his own blood. And Daniel.

Daniel was dead. His head cracked open, whatever had caused all the destruction had snapped him back several feet, his head colliding with the concrete curb.

Sean’s hands shook as he moved them back from his brother’s head, coated in blood. Red. There was so much red.

“Daniel...oh, god...” His stomach emptied across the bloody lawn as he shook. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be, there was no way. He sat for a moment, shivered, until the sound of distant sirens yanked him from his dark trance.

He ran.

-

The forest was peaceful at night in October. No one was camping, of course, given the season. As Sean finished up the fire, he wondered if Daniel and his Dad would have liked it here. It took him about two days to walk, but it wouldn’t have been too much of a drive.

He searched through his backpack, finding the piece of newspaper about the...incident. He started to sob uncontrollably, holding his legs to his chest.

“No, no, no...” Sean chanted to himself, rocking back and forth. “...stop, please stop.” He pleaded with no one in particular.

It would be so easy...to walk those few yards to the river. To jump into it. But he couldn’t.

-

Sean trembled as he tugged at the plastic ties around his wrists. His stomach hurt, memories of that strangely aggressive man. He accused Sean of stealing, they argued, and then...

“Oh...hey there. You finally awake?” The man said, looming over Sean as he tossed his bag to the side of the barely lit room.

“You kidnapped me!”

“I caught a cop and child killer is what I did.” He replied with ease, Sean’s blood felt as if it had run cold.

No, Daniel fell...or something pushed him. Sean didn’t hurt him, he didn’t! He wouldn’t, he couldn’t hurt his baby brother...

“Fuck you, fuck you!” Sean was nearly foaming at the mouth as he squirmed, he couldn’t handle the thought of something so awful. It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true.

“Settle the fuck down, you goddamn thug!” He kicked Sean in the head, the impact causing his nose to gush blood.

There was an unbridled amount of rage building in the pit of Sean’s stomach. “I hate you...” He nearly growled, barely above a whisper.

“What did you say, punk?”

“I HATE YOU!” Sean shouted in a flurry. The back wall of the room seemed to crumble to pieces, a gust of wind far too powerful to be manmade tore the shop in half, destroyed the ties around Sean’s wrist.

Rubble, metal, and more pinned the man to what remained of the shop’s floor. Sean approached slowly, hands shaking as he did.

“W-What are you?” He coughed out blood, something had impaled him.

Sean said nothing, but reached his hand out, no longer shaking. The crack of man’s neck echoed through Sean’s ears over the roar of rain and thunder.

-

Brody had set him up in a motel room for the night. He was a really nice guy, kind, understanding. Sean had discussed his plan of going down to Mexico, to where his father was from. Forget his name and his family and restart.

He stood in the motel shower, the hot water burning his skin, but he didn’t care. He stood until it ran cold and then got redressed in his filthy clothes. He took Brody’s advice to throw his phone out the window.

The texts from Lyla...sympathy, care, love, worry. Would she feel these things if she knew it was all Sean’s fault? If she knew that he killed Daniel? There was no way around it...to deny it. He was a freak. He had killed his brother. And he killed that man. He didn’t call her.

That video of his small, loving family. He destroyed it.

He knew jumping off the motel room porch wouldn’t likely kill him. He still considered it.

It was weird watching Hawt Dawg Man again.

-

He was getting sick, it was getting colder each night, snow accumulating and the temperatures dropping. The little cabin he found was nice, even if nothing worked in it and it had been abandoned since the late 90s. There was some booze left in the cupboards, too. It burned when Sean drank it, but it heated up his insides and stung away the pain of his sore throat for a little while.

He had been practicing his...powers. His curse. They weren’t a gift, not really.

But he couldn’t stay here forever. He had to move, had to get medicine, but it wasn’t so easy to swipe cough syrup when you were associated with a double homicide.

When the morning came, Sean packed his bag and was ready to set out. As he left the cabin behind, he heard commotion in the distance, growling and barking.

He didn’t know why, but something compelled him to walk towards it. He found a small dog, brown and white spotted, underneath the claw of a wild cat. “Hey, hey...get off!” Sean reached a hand out, flinging the cat wildly against a tree, before it ran off jaggedly. He probably broke part of its spine.

“Oh, god...” Sean approached the dog quickly. It was wounded, badly, eyes rolling as it whimpered in pain and fear. “...oh...” He sat down, realization hitting him. This was the puppy from the gas station. It...had followed him this whole time? “It’s gonna be okay...” He soothed the small creature, rubbing its little ears. “...it’s gonna be okay.”

Daniel would have loved this little puppy, with its sweet eyes and soft fur. Sean made sure to put it out of its misery quickly, painlessly.

-

Claire and Stephen looked at him as if they’d seen a ghost. They might as well have, with all the souls that Sean carried around with him.

They still offered their home to him, extended it in kindness and familial understanding. He saw the fear in their eyes, the unsaid question.

‘Did you do it, Sean?’ He waited for it, waited for the inevitable confrontation. But he followed their rules, did his chores.

Claire asked him to clean the shed out in the back. It was full of old toys, she said, since they had no use for them anymore. He would bag the good ones, so that they could be donated, and would throw the rest out.

As Sean fumbled with the lock, he noticed the young neighbor boy. He saved him from falling, but saw the bruises on him as his father hoisted him on his back.

“If Claire asks, tell her everything is fine...” The father had said.

“Sure...no problem.” Sean lied. He saw Daniel in that little boy, Chris.

Maybe that’s why he ended up being convinced to go to the Christmas Market, despite the fact he had been so good with following Claire and Stephen’s rules. There was almost this desperate plea in Chris’s eyes, begging Sean to be his savior, to not leave him alone with his father...even in public.

He helped Chris out in finding a tree, wandered around a bit and thought about how different this Christmas was compared to last year.

He met Cassidy and Finn, who he envied. Who he fought the urge to beg ‘please, take me with you...make me feel something besides fear’, but he couldn’t find the courage to do it. So, he pet their dog instead and replied that he might see them again someday.

Chris disappeared inside shortly after Charles parked their truck. Sean went to help him with the tree. “I saw the bruises on Chris.” He said carefully. “How’d he get them?”

“I, uh...look...”

Sean stepped away from his truck, approaching Charles. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. He never went anywhere without it anymore, packed and ready to go. “He told me...how you drink sometimes. And hurt him.”

“Listen, Sean, it’s just...we’re going through a tough time, with his mother being gone and...”

“My mother left us.” Sean said with no emotion. It was easy to distance himself from her now. It was easy to distance himself from everything, when he could feel his power boiling beneath his skin. “But my father never hit me. Not like that. He didn’t leave bruises...make me reach out to strangers to be saved from my own family. So, why do you do it, Charles? What’s your excuse?”

“You don’t know anything about us, kid!” He jabbed his finger into Sean’s chest, their raising voices had drawn Chris back outside, who looked on at the argument in silence, in fear.

It was at that moment that Claire and Stephen pulled into their driveway, returning from church. They rushed over at the commotion and it all happened too fast.

Charles swung at him. And Sean felt possessed, like he was floating above his body, seeing himself slam the man against the side of his vehicle without laying a single finger on him.

The only thing that snapped him out of it was a small hand wrapped around his forearm. It was the size of Daniel’s own. He looked down at Chris, blue eyes wet with tears and sobbing.

“Please, Sean, stop, please!” He pleaded. So Sean did, he backed away, the horrified gaze of his grandparents registering a few moments later.

Charles was battered and bruised, bleeding, but alive as Chris hovered over his father. Stephen rushed to his aid, but kept well out of the way of Sean as he backed away.

“Good Lord, Sean...what have you done? What are you?” Claire’s voice was shaken, her entire world tilted on its axis.

Before he could reply, there were sirens in the distance. He ran.

‘I’m a monster.’ He had wanted to say.

***

The train had only taken him so far south. He remembered the area Cassidy had mentioned, Humboldt County. His own short term goal in his trip down to Mexico.

It had to be near midnight, he wore his hood over his head as he stood with his thumb stuck out, feeling a bit stupid. That was until a trucker pulled to the side, popping the passenger door open. “What are you doing out at this hour, son?” In an accent Sean couldn’t quite place, with dark hair and eyes like his own. He almost reminded him of his dad, in a distant way, with paler skin and more facial hair.

“I want to get to Humboldt County, California. Are you heading that way? Could you take me?” Sean said easily, adjusting his bag on his back.

“Not exactly, but I can get you to the border of Humboldt in about 3 hours.” He wavered his hand back and forth. “So, if you’re interested, hop in.”

Sean was and he did, finding the front of the truck to be pretty spacious. He molded himself to the passenger door, trying to avoid eye contact as he pulled his hood closer over his head. Just in case this man recognized him. “Thank you.” He managed.

“Name’s Tom.”

“Sean.” Sean said softly. He appreciated that the trucker turned the heat up a bit. He used his backpack as a pillow, pressing up against it and hoping to drift off for a brief nap.

When he came to, the scenery had changed. It was still dark out, but taller trees had come into view, providing a gorgeous canopy to the road they were on. He took out his sketchbook, beginning to draw what he could with the truck’s lights providing some illumination. It was beautiful, secluded and calming. He got lost in these woods, if only for a moment. He slipped his book back into his bag and zipped it up tight.

“I’ll have to let you off soon, Sean. I go north from here.” Tom slid a hand onto his thigh, squeezing there. He parked the truck. “I enjoyed giving you a ride, Sean.”

“What are you...” He shifted, pushing Tom’s hand off his thigh, grasping for the passenger door handle, but failing miserably to get it open.

“You’ve gotta thank me proper, kid.” A smile crept over his face. “Imagine my surprise when I came across a sweet thing like you on the road all alone...cute face, such pretty, tan skin. And that accent...” He grabbed Sean’s soft penis between his legs, smashing his lips against Sean’s own chapped pair.

“Stop, stop!” Sean cried. He could kill this man, could snap his neck or concave his chest without a second thought. But he choked, felt powerless and weak as the man tugged at his own belt, yanking his pants down. He could feel himself getting hard against his own will with those disgusting hands groping him through his careworn pants. He was still a virgin, this man having taken his first kiss from him, a depraved grin across his face showing he intended to take more.

“Don’t fight it, I’ll make it good for you...” The man replied to more of Sean’s pleas.

Asininely, Sean thought, maybe this was his punishment. Did he deserve this, after he had taken lives of people? After he hurt so many others? He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tear away mentally from the assault.

“You’re a bit older than what I go for, but still really pretty, yeah...” Sean heard with complete clarity through the fear and disgust.

Sean was...older. How many teens and kids had this man hurt? How many more would he? Would he have hurt Daniel, given the chance?

“Get off of me!” Sean screamed, he kicked at the predator’s stomach, the glass windows of his truck shattering.

“What the fuck?” The man’s voice shriveled up in terror as he moved as far away from Sean as possible in the tight space. He fumbled with the lock of his door, but Sean kept it firmly shut. “What the fuck are you? What are you doing?”

“I’m every child you’ve ever hurt.” Sean replied with a voice that felt foreign to him. He reached a hand out, beginning to crush the man’s windpipe.

Tom wheezed, his vision began to go dark as his throat was concaving despite the kid not laying a hand on him. The last thing he saw before his head was crushed was Sean’s eyes rolling over black.

***

“You totally hooked me up... a job, cash, friends. Safety.” Sean replied dreamily as Finn laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Sean, everybody’s cool with you. Especially me. You’re an awesome guy.” The fondness in Finn’s voice, the way he said Sean’s name so softly.

Working on a pot farm with a bunch of misfits wasn’t what he expected when he set out for Humboldt County, but for the first time in so long he felt...happy. He was good at the work that he did, growing in Merrill’s favor as he got better and better at the work assigned to him, got along well with those at the camp, and he had developed a bit of a crush on both Finn and Cassidy. Not that he expected anything to come from either crush. But, it was nice to have it after Jenn had become such a distant memory.

Finn confided in Sean then, opening up about his fucked up past. Sean expressed his sympathies, tucking away a bit of this personal history, grateful for the connection. Cassidy was a bit more of a closed book, but they had their own respective heart to hearts.

He took a bit of time aside to sketch before moving the water tanks. Before him sat Cassidy, strumming away on her guitar as she often did in her downtime, Finn carving away at wood as he often did in his down time. Sean felt an ache in his chest as he looked at them both. Cassidy was so beautiful and sweet in her own, goofy way. And Finn, with his chiseled jaw and lithe muscles, kind and supportive, wise yet immature and curious.

Sean sketched them both, lost in the details of their hair and the ink on their bodies. So much so, that he hadn’t noticed Cassidy sneaking up until it was too late.

He had protested a bit, but relented after little argument from Cassidy. They knew he had sketched them in the past, even if he had never shown them.

“Wow, this looks exactly like us! I love it. I know Finn would, too!”

“You don’t...think that’s weird?”

“No way.”

They chatted idly, the conversation drifting to a few more dark subjects about what they missed in life. Cassidy left him to reflect for a bit, before he went to help Jacob and Hannah finish their chores and getting to his own.

He hadn’t used his powers in a while, he thought idly as he propped up the second water tank by the shower, hooking it up to the funneled hose. He could almost pretend he imagined them, that the destruction left in his wake was just unfortunate circumstances. Sean’s thoughts brought him to the lake, where he climbed over a downed tree for seclusion. He noticed another massive base of a tree in the lake and, without a second thought, lifted it with complete and utter ease, before dropping it not long after.

“Been lookin’ for you, sweetie!” Finn chirped excitedly, hanging off of Sean’s shoulders when he made his way back to the camp. “You are the man of the evening!”

“What for?”

“Well, it’s officially been one month since you joined our little posse, and we gotta celebrate that, now don’t we?” Finn drawled.

“S-Sure...” Sean blushed a little with the entire focus of their little group on him. “...not that you need an excuse to blaze or drink.”

“Speaking of drink...we’re running low on booze. Which means a store run, about an hour’s walk away. My treat, after all. Who’s joinin’ me on the hike?”

It ended up being a combination of Sean, Cassidy, Finn, Penny, and Andres. They came back about two and a half hours later with more booze than probably necessary, but it would hold the camp over for a little while.

The party was awesome, Sean having gotten lost in the music, sipping and smoking as he pleased. He reveled in the idle touches from Finn and Cassidy alike. One would run their fingers through his shaggy hair, another squeezing his thigh. It felt so good to be touched in a nice way, by people he liked.

It had died down to eventually just him, Finn, Cassidy, and Hannah around the campfire. Finn’s hand idly over his thigh as he explained that he and Hannah weren’t together, just fuck buddies sometimes.

“Looks like Sean is a little curious...so, what about you?” Cassidy grinned with her endearingly uneven teeth, head over her knees as she looked up at Sean.

“I dunno, I...think, both? I find some boys cute...some girls, too, um...” He flushed at that, looking down at his hands. “...I haven’t actually thought about it, though...”

“Oooh, what’s your type?” Finn teased, hanging off of Sean more.

“Geez! Give him a break, master player.”

“I’m jokin’! He knows I’m cute.” Finn shot Cassidy a wink.

The exchange between them...the way Finn’s warm hand laid on his thigh, Cassidy batting her long eyelashes at him. “You...both of you, Finn...Cassidy...” Sean admitted.

“That’s my cue to leave. Goodnight, love birds!” Hannah waved them off and headed for her tent. Sean felt his cheeks burn red.

The booze and weed made him loose lipped, too honest. He panicked, soft brown eyes widening in worry. He fucked it up, all of it. “I’m sorry, I...”

Cassidy scooted closer to Sean, laying a hand on the thigh not occupied by Finn. “You don’t gotta be sorry, Sean.”

“What are you afraid of, sweetie?” Finn asked softly, his free hand rubbing soothing circles into his lower back.

“When I’m with you both...nothing. Nothing scares me when I’m with you and Cass.” She smiled at the mention of her name, biting her bottom lip and looking down for a moment before looking back up at both boys. “I just...don’t want to lose either of you.”

“Then don’t. You don’t have to go anywhere or do anything you don’t want to.” Cassidy said softly, voice serious with an edge of concern.

“I know you wanna go down to Mexico, but...you could, if you want to, stay with us. Forever, Sean.”

“I’d like that.” Sean said, heart fluttering as Finn moved in close, kissing him sweetly. They pulled away just long enough for Cassidy to pull him into another kiss.

He was a bit overwhelmed, but followed the two back to Finn’s tent. It was more spacious and had less of a mess. And...condoms.

It came easy to him, falling between them, their pale hands exploring and caressing and loving his body. He gasped and writhed, being taken apart piece by piece. Fingers. Tongues. Lips. Teeth.

“Please...” Sean would gasp, and at least one pair of lips would be on his in a matter of seconds, asking what he needed, confirming he wanted it, if he wanted them to both continue.

When it was all said and done, he laid between them, his head on Finn’s chest and Cassidy’s on his own. Finn rolled them a blunt, passing it between the trio as they contemplated what had happened between them. What this meant.

It was so fucking wild. Sean had never felt safer. “Back before I ran into you guys...” He started, staring up at the top of the tent, eyes distant as he took a hit, passing the blunt to Cassidy. “...I hitched a ride with a trucker. He, um, tried to force himself on me.”

“Sean...”

“Jesus fuck, sweetie...”

“...I stopped him. I...” Sean breathed out slowly. “...killed him.”

It was silent for a moment, Cassidy and Finn exchanged a look over Sean’s head. “That’s okay, sweetheart.”

“Deserved it, the fuckin’ creep.” Cassidy defended.

-

“Big Joe has told me there’s been police snooping around, getting closer to the farm the past couple of days.” Merrill paced circles around Sean. “We can’t have that.”

“What’s that gotta do with us?” Finn reasoned, Cassidy on at his side. Jacob had already run off back to the camp, having been paid.

“You know we just hang ‘round the camp while we’re here, Merrill.” Cass said dismissively.

“And you KNOW we’d never snitch about this gig.” Finn added quickly.

“Except you went off on a little adventure, didn’t you, to get some goddamn booze the next town over?” Big Joe gruffed, glaring at the teens.

“We’re not prisoners here, for fuck’s sake!” Cassidy’s voice pitched higher.

“Shut. The. Fuck Up.” Merrill’s voice left no room for argument. “Apparently they’re in search of a Hispanic male, about 16 or 17, maybe 5’6 or 5’7...connected to a double homicide up in Seattle and suspected of other crimes.” He finally turned to face Sean, staring him down. “Who does that sound like to you?”

“You gotta be kiddin’ me, Merrill! We’re all criminals!”

“And most of you, no one gives a goddamn shit about, not even the law. You don’t have outstanding warrants for murder and get caught on security cameras at a goddamn gas station and recognized by the cashier.” Merrill moved in closer, Sean tensing more and more. He was too close, too goddamn close. “I can’t risk my empire falling and disappointing my superiors for a vagrant like you. You’re fired.”

“What?”

“That’s fucking bullshit, Merrill!”

“Sean is a good worker! One of the best, for fuck’s sake!”

The yelling, the realization that this had been fucked up for him, too. No, no, he couldn’t be alone again. He couldn’t be left with his own thoughts, on his own. Not again. And Merrill was close, too close.

Sean pushed him back, the windows of the house rattling ever so slightly from unnatural wind. He was met with a slap from Merrill.

“What the fuck?” Finn lunged in the direction of Sean, but was pushed back by Big Joe, Cassidy managing to catch him before he fell.

“No pay day, for you two.” Merrill grew more quiet, getting back into Sean’s face. “Big Joe is gonna teach you a goddamn lesson and you are going to be off my property by tomorrow morning...or it’s going to get a lot nastier.”

He slammed the door behind him as he walked into his living room.

Big Joe crowded his space, grabbing him by the front of his hoodie, tossing him down to the ground.

“Big Joe, we’re leavin’, c’mon...don’t fucking do this!” Cassidy pleaded as Sean crawled back, the sight of the gun in Big Joe’s grasp causing him to tremble. The sound of that gunshot that started this all ringing in his ears.

Sean felt like he was in a daze, but gathered himself enough to fling the ashtray on the table at the back of his head, much to the surprised expressions of Finn and Cassidy.

“What the fuck? Who did that?” He whipped around as Sean scrambled up onto his legs, moving around the table and inching closer to Cassidy and Finn as quietly as possible.

“Big Joe, my friend...” Finn pushed Cassidy behind him before Big Joe’s fist collided with his face.

-

It didn’t take much convincing for Sean to be in on the heist after he showed Cassidy and Finn his powers in private. Fuck Big Joe. And fuck Merrill, his constant bitching and preaching as if he was some goddamn saint.

Cassidy was another story. “This isn’t robbing toilet paper from a convenience store. Merrill’s a goddamn drug dealer with guns and...surveillance cameras. He’s dangerous!”

“Sean is the dangerous one!” Finn tried to reason with her. “You saw him just...lift shit with his mind right now, right?”

“I’m not afraid.” Sean said quickly, trying to reassure Cassidy. He wanted them to do this together, to stay close. “We’ll be in and out without a problem...easy peasy!”

“Easy peasy?” Cassidy she rubbed at her temples. “Alright, I’m in. Only because I can’t trust you idiots NOT to get in trouble. And you have got to promise me at the first fuckin’ sign of danger, we are all out of there.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, sweetie.”

“Deal.”

Stealing one of Big Joe’s trucks went smoothly, getting into the house even went smoothly, hell, they even managed to break the safe.

But it alerted Merrill, who emerged with a gun in his hand, Big Joe not far behind. “So, now you’re gonna try and rip me off, is that it?” He snarled, rage building in his voice.

But Sean wasn’t afraid. He had power. A gift.

He crushed Big Joe’s head without a second thought, Finn and Cassidy close at his sides, stunned into silence.

“What the fuck?” Merrill backed away from him, dropping his shotgun and reaching for the handgun at his hip. He raised in surrender. “Alright, alright...let’s just be reasonable, kid.”

“Sean...” Cassidy began, her voice wavering. His eyes had gone black. Finn still stood at his side, unable to speak as his eyes locked onto what remained of Big Joe’s skull.

“No.” Sean decided, as he reached his hand out, bending Merrill’s own hand against his will, pressing his gun against his temple.

“Please.”

The gun shot rung in Finn’s ears several minutes later as they stuffed their bags with money from the safe.

“Thank you, Finn, Cassidy...” Sean said softly, the first of them to speak. This was the first time he had used his powers to protect people he cared about. It felt...right. Good. “I feel awesome, for once. We’ll be together...” He hummed softly to himself. “...forever, right?”

“Right.” Finn and Cassidy both said. Their eyes were both on the road, but the word was said with such a fierceness neither could explain, a result of fear, awe, or genuine love...they weren’t sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Goofy, cute AU I posted yesterday...meet this morbid shit, haha.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there's an other AUs you would like for me to explore!


End file.
